Halloween Party
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Elgang first experience on Halloween! Rena experienced Halloween before, so she's going to introduce a Halloween event to her friends, but something's wrong. Why is it became so scary all of a sudden?


_Just so you know, this is a sequel from Birthday Cake, but it doesn't matter if you didn't read that :D_

 _Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

Everybody is having a dinner. "It's almost Halloween!" Rena shouted cheerfully to everyone.

"Is that a food?" Elsword asked.

"Or a toy?" Eve asked.

Rena rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You guys don't know what Halloween is?"

"No," everybody except Rena answered simultaneously.

"All Hallows' Eve!" Rena smiled.

"What?" Eve tilted her head.

"Nevermind. Anyway, there's a Halloween Party at Feita tomorrow. Make sure all of you cosplay as a ghost or something and come, okay?" Rena seems so excited while the others are not excited at all.

"Do we need food?" Eve asked.

"We need sweets! Go buy some!" Rena pointed Elsword and Eve.

"Gummy bears!" Elsword and Eve looked at each other with sparkling eyes.

"NO!" Ara and Lu shouted.

About 2 months ago, Ara and Lu got a lot of gummy bears from Elsword and Eve. They experienced a tour to hell for a day. The only place you can consider as a Heaven is your bathroom.

"No please," Ciel also disagreed. "I don't want to build another bathroom—and I don't want to repair the rooftop again".

About 2 months ago, at the same time, Ciel had to make a new bathroom because Ara and Lu need it and there's only 1 bathroom. Eve summoned Ferdinand from the sky to help Ciel and accidently broke the rooftop.

"The best cosplay in all of us will get a present from me!" Rena clapped her hands.

"Come on, Eve! Let's go buy some sweets!" Elsword ran outside.

"To the supermarket!" Eve followed Elsword.

"Wait!" Elesis followed them because she still can't trust them alone at the supermarket.

"They left the dinner just like that?!" Rena yelled.

"I can't wait to see this Halloween thing!" Aisha suddenly got excited over thing she doesn't know.

A voice of crying baby can be heard.

"Do we have a baby in here?" Aisha asked.

"Neighbor next to us has a baby. Their baby has been crying a lot lately," Rena waved her one hand.

* * *

"I have an interesting fact about these fresh fish," Eve looked at the fresh fish on the top of ices.

"It's been a week and it's still fresh?" Elsword asked.

"These fish… are still alive," Eve said in threatening tone. "That's why they're fresh".

"Really?" Elsword made a v sign with his hand and moved his hand closer to the fish' eye. "How many fingers are there?"

Eve laughed. "It would be cool if they can answer it!"

Elsword looked at a piece of fresh raw fish. He took it and showed it to the same fish. "You see this? This is your mom! Hahaha!" Elsword made an evil laugh.

Eve laughed harder. "Sad fish is sad!" she shouted. When Eve looked at something, she suddenly stopped laughing. "Elsword, look! A tester!" Eve pointed to the place.

Elsword's eyes are sparkling. "Where?!"

Just when they're going to get a free food, someone grabbed their hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elsword and Eve turned around. Elesis narrowed her eyes and gave a smile. "Sis, there's a tester," Elsword said.

"Oh, really?" Elesis' eyes widened. "Let's take it!"

After they took the tester, Elsword and Eve ran to the vegetable rack. "What's this?" Elsword took 2 vegetables with his hands. "Baby carrots, baby cucumbers".

"Maybe it's a failure, but they called it 'baby' so it doesn't sound like a fail product," Eve said.

Elsword placed the vegetables back to its place. "Fail cauliflowers, fail onions".

Eve pretended to be a pregnant woman, "babe, I'm pregnant". Eve changed side and pretended to be a man, "we're going to have a baby! We're going to have a failure!"

Elsword laughed. "You were so cute when you're still a failure!"

Elsword and Eve laughed harder.

"Elsword, Eve".

Elsword and Eve stopped laughing. They looked at Elesis in fear. "What are you two doing in here?! Do you know what sweets are?!"

* * *

Finally, they bought sweets, thanks to Elesis. They're on their way home. "No gummy bears?" Elsword murmured.

"We need gummy bears…" Eve lowered her head.

"I can't believe you two laughed at fish and vegetables," Elesis sighed.

"You're no fun, sis," Elsword responded.

"I wonder who should I cosplay as," Eve looked around to find inspirations.

"Why don't you cosplay as a human?" Elsword asked.

"I looked like human already," Eve sighed. "I know!" Eve hit her palm with her fist.

"I can't wait to see it!" Elsword smiled.

* * *

Tomorrow night, at 31st October, Rena went to the Feita. She's cosplaying as a vampire. "Where are the others? I can't wait to see them!" Rena shouted.

"Too lazy to walk".

"Yeah".

Rena turned around. "Dimension Witch, Aisha~!" Aisha posed and winked at Rena. She cosplayed as a female witch while someone beside her, Add, cosplayed as a male witch.

"You two look so cute!" Rena squealed.

"We don't have any idea, so we decided to work together," Aisha replied.

"Zombie apocalypse!"

Ara walked toward them and pretended she's a zombie. "What kind of zombie apocalypse is that? You're alone," Add commented.

"Nope! I'm with Raven!" Ara gave a pat on Raven's back.

"…Raven, seriously? Are you trying to be a scarecrow?" Aisha tilted her head.

"No. I'm scareraven," Raven smiled.

"Guys!" Eve and Elesis shouted from the distance as they walked toward them while they're carrying a coffin.

"Coffin?" Rena lifted her one eyebrow.

"Eve, that's creepy!" Ara protested. Eve is cosplaying as a—guess what—gummy bear.

"Bow down to me!" Eve shouted.

"Anyway, Ara, you have a friend now," Add pointed Elesis that cosplaying as a pregnant zombie.

"Where did you get that idea?" Rena asked.

"From the baby's voice and supermarket," Elesis smiled. She overheard the conversation between Elsword and Eve at the vegetable rack.

"Supermarket?" Ara tilted her head.

"What's that coffin for?" Aisha pointed the coffin.

"Gummy bear?! Ew…" Lu just came and she looked at Eve with disgust.

Rena looked at Lu. "Cat? Lu you're so cute!" Rena pinched Lu's cheeks.

Ciel came. "Werewolf?" Rena looked at Ciel.

"I don't have any other ideas," Ciel sighed.

"Behold! The best mummy!" Eve opened the coffin. Chung—cosplaying as a mummy—fainted because he doesn't get enough oxygen.

"Chung!"

A few minutes later, Chung got back to normal. "Sorry for worrying you guys," Chung laughed.

"I told you—the best mummy, the best jumpscare," Eve put her hands on her hips.

A girl walked toward them. "Trick or treat!" she smiled as she asked for sweets.

Add quickly gave her sweets. "What's gotten into you, Add?" Aisha asked.

"So she would go away quickly," Add answered.

"Come on, Add~" Rena gave her sweets. "Please forgive him".

The girl giggled. "No problem!"

Chung blushed. "Damn she's cute," he murmured.

"Go for it, Chung," Raven gave a pat on Chung's shoulder.

"I thought all teenager girls don't look cute anymore," Ciel gave her sweets.

"That's why you like me that much?" Lu smiled while she's circling Ciel.

"You have to learn how to protect yourself, girl," Elesis gave her sweets.

The girl tilted her head. "Really?"

Chung's face turned redder. "Go for it, Chung," Add gave him a thumb-up.

"Wait a second, I know this voice," Eve narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Elsword?"

"Hi," the girl back to her normal voice—which is Elsword. He waved his hand and smiled.

"E-Elsword?" Chung turned to Elsword.

"Lil bro?" Elesis stared at Elsword.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

And of course, the winner is Elsword.

"I got a voucher to eat at Alice restaurant?! Cool!" Elsword's eyes are sparkling.

"What the hell…" Chung lied down on the floor.

"Soon, Chung," Raven patted Chung.

"I want to see your girlfriend, Chung!" Rena smiled.

"I want to see her too," Chung whimpered.

So sad.

#foreveralone

"It's time for ghost stories!" Rena turned off the light and lighted up a candle.

"Who wants to go first?" Rena asked.

"Me, me!" Ara took the candle. "Once upon a time, there's a little girl, like Lu".

"Don't bring me to your story!" Lu yelled as she hides her face on Ciel's body.

"She loves to play with her dad. One day, her mom called her to eat together. 'Wait, mom! I'm still playing with daddy!' the little girl shouted," Ara stopped her sentence.

"A-And then?" Elesis gulped.

"Her dad died 5 years ago," Ara blew up the candle.

"Daddy!"

All the girls screamed. "Ara, don't do that!" Lu yelled.

"I-It wasn't me. I swear," Ara replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't her. She's on my right and the voice came from my left," Chung said.

"Who's on his left?" Rena asked.

"Do you think it was me?" Raven crossed his arms.

"Add, you seem fine," Eve said. "You're afraid of ghosts, right?"

"He fell asleep," Aisha sighed.

"Really?" Eve sighed.

"He bored at your horror, Ara," Elsword chuckled.

"Or he just really sleepy," Ara lighted up the candle. "Next?"

"Me, me!" Chung raised his hand.

Chung took the candle and began his ghost story. "Once upon a time, there's another little girl, like Lu".

"Chung, please," Lu narrowed her eyes at Chung.

"She loved to play with her neighbor. She always knocked her neighbor's door on her left house because there's a kind woman who always gave her cookies," Chung lowered his head, "but one day, the little girl got murdered. A few days later, the woman committed suicide".

"That doesn't make any sense," Elsword commented.

"Why?" Rena tilted her head.

"Because she kept hearing the door knocked. Every time she opened the door, nobody's around," Chung blew up the candle.

Knock, knock!

"Ara, seriously, don't do that!" Chung protested.

"I didn't do anything! Who's next to the door?!" Ara yelled.

"Add," Eve answered.

"And he's sleeping," Aisha continued.

Raven stood up and opened the door. "Nobody's outside," he said as he closed the door and went back to his place.

"Let's just move on to the next story," Chung lighted up the candle.

"Let me give a try," Eve took the candle. "There was a group of friends, just like us," Eve started her story.

"For some reason, that gives me the chills," Rena gulped.

"They're always together, but one day, one of them had to go. They promised each other to meet again in next summer holiday," Eve stopped her sentence.

"But this guy never showed up," Eve blew the candle.

"Eve, that's not a ghost story," Elsword facepalmed.

Eve startled. "What? Really?"

"We'll meet again next year!"

"Yeah!"

A sound of a group of children talking and laughing can be heard.

"Seriously. Who did that?" Ciel narrowed his eyes. He can't see anything anyway.

"Ciel, I'm scared!" Lu hugged Ciel.

"Elsword and Eve always make a problem," Elesis said.

"It's not us!" Elsword and Eve shouted while Eve is lighting up the candle.

"Is it Add?" Aisha touched Add's cheek.

"How? He's sleeping," Eve tilted her head.

"Add, wake up!" Aisha pinched Add's cheeks.

Add woke up and hit Aisha's hands. "Don't wake me up, you idiot!"

"Wha—why?!" Aisha yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? Because he can't stand ghost stories," Eve answered.

"You're such a pussy," Raven smirked.

"Aw… Add you're so cute!" Aisha giggled.

Add raised his one eyebrow. "Define cute".

"My turn~" Rena took the candle. "You guys know the house across our home, right?"

Everyone nodded. "Do you know why someone doesn't want to stay there?" Rena asked again. "Before we came here, a kid in this home—let's call him A—used to play with the other kids. They grew up together, but something happened".

Rena stopped her story for a second. "A killed his friend who lived across this home—just because his friend took his girlfriend. The next day, A was killed in his room, but there are no traces of the killer".

"D-Do you mean his friend became a ghost and killed him?" Lu gulped.

Rena nodded. "After that, whoever lived in that house will get killed".

"What about our home?" Elsword asked.

Rena gave a creepy smile. "Who knows?" she blew up the candle.

Crash!  
A sound of glass shattered can be heard.

All the girls screamed. "For some reason Add is not screaming," Elsword said.

"I-I think he fell asleep again," Eve sighed.

"I don't think we should continue this ghost story any further," Aisha whimpered.

"This is going creepier than I thought," Rena said. "Hey, Add!"

Add slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?!"

Rena lighted up the candle. "Give us the last ghost story!"

Add took the candle and stared at it. Everybody is waiting for Add to start his story.

A voice of crying baby can be heard.

"For some reason, that sounds really creepy tonight," Ara hugged Elesis.

"Y-Yeah, I agree," Elesis hugged Ara back.

"Is there a baby?" Elsword asked.

"Neighbor next to us has a baby," Rena answered.

"What are you talking about? Neighbor next to us lived alone," Add looked confused.

Rena rolled her eyes. "The other neighbor, Add".

Add tilted his head. "They just moved this morning".

Everybody turned to silence. "A-Add, you're not joking, right?" Rena asked.

"I'm not," Add answered.

"Add, seriously, don't scare us like that!" Lu yelled.

"You can check their house from the window. I bet the lights turned off," Add sighed.

"S-Someone please check it!" Aisha shouted.

Raven stood up and opened the window. The lights from the house next to them are turned off. "Yeah, they're—"

Bang!

Suddenly a bloody hand hit the window in front of Raven's face. "I think we really have to stop this right now," Raven said. For some reason, he's still calm.

"What just happened?" Eve asked.

"Well, there's a bloody hand hit the window. We can clean it tomorrow morning," Raven answered. He turned the light on. Suddenly everybody screamed and ran away. "Guys?" he turned around and saw a skeleton at their place before they ran away. "…I guess I'll clean that tomorrow morning as well".

* * *

"High five!"

Aisha and Add gave a high five to each other. "You manage to survive all the ghost stories, pussy!" Aisha gave a pat on Add's back.

"See? Making a voice come out from a portal is interesting," Add smirked.

"I wonder…" Aisha placed her hand on her chin. "Rena said there's a voice of crying baby lately".

"I know," Add crossed his arms. "That's why I used that voice".

"Are they really moving?" Aisha asked.

"No. I think they're on holiday," Add answered.

Suddenly a hand came out from the wall and grabbed Aisha's arm. She shrieked and freed herself quickly. She ran away as fast as she can.

"That's what you got for calling me cute," Add chuckled.

* * *

 _Happy Halloween everyone! Actually I don't know what halloween party is because halloween isn't celebrated in my country, so I'm sorry ; w ;_

 _Anyway, Add will come to your room to scare you with voices._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
